poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
This Day Aria
This Day Aria 'is a song in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lyrics A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 :Chrysalis' ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony will gather 'round ::Say I look lovely in my gown ::What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! :'Cadance' ::This day was going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::But instead of having cake ::With all my friends to celebrate ::My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all… :'Chrysalis' ::I could care less about the dress ::I won't partake in any cake ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together ::The truth is I don't care for him at all ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want him to be all mine :'Cadance' ::We must escape before it's too late ::Find a way to save the day ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::"I don't fear that I may lose him ::To one who wants to use him ::Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" ::For I oh so love the groom ::All my thoughts he does consume ::Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon :'Chrysalis' ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one lucky bride :'Cadance' ::Oh, the wedding we won't make ::He'll end up marrying a fake ::Shining Armor will be… :'Chrysalis: …mine, all mine. laugh Reprise :Chrysalis' ::This day has been just perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony I'll soon control ::Every stallion, mare, and foal ::Who says a girl can't really have it all? laugh Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical version : 'Sophia' :: ''Today is finally the day :: The day that I’d dreamed since I was small :: My plan is going well :: And Noby is in my clutches :: And Noby will be mine!! : Sue :: This is finally the day :: The day that I’d dream since I was small :: But instead of having him :: As my husband :: He ended up as a king :: But I know that he loves me : Sophia :: I would care for him :: Just like I’d care for my people :: Then Noby will say :: Just until that moment that I want us to be together :: And he is the one I loved :: Yes, I love that boy in my heart :: There is more room :: But I want him to be :: All mine! : Sue :: We have to stop her before it’s too late :: I hope the plan will save the day :: Then I will say :: I’m afraid to lose him to the one who wants him for herself :: As he’s the one I loved :: Yes, I love that boy in my heart :: I do consume :: Oh hang on Noby :: I’ll be there very soon!! beats the guards and the gang continues the plan to save Noby : Sophia :: Finally he moment has arrived :: For me :: To be one lucky bride : Sue :: I know this plan must work :: Or Noby will end up marrying her :: Noby will be… : Sophia :: Mine! :: All mine! :: laughs The Rise of Fazbear :Fredbear ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everyone will gather 'round ::Say I look evilly at halloween ::What they don't know is that we have fooled them all! :G-merl ::This day was going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::But instead of having candy ::With all my friends to celebrate ::The bells, they may not ring for me at all… :Chrysalis ::I could care less about the magic ::I won't partake in any candy ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together ::The truth is I don't care for him at all ::No I do not love the house ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want him to be all mine :G-merl ::We must escape before it's too late ::Find a way to save the day ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::"I don't fear that I may lose them ::To one who wants to use them ::Not care for, love, and cherish them each day" ::For I oh so love the spirit ::All my thoughts he does consume ::Oh, Everyone, I'll be there very soon :Myotismon ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one of us :G-merl ::Oh, the halloween we won't make ::They'll end up taking over halloween ::Halloween will be… :Fredbear …mine, all mine. laugh Reprise :Springtrap ::This day has been just perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony I'll soon control ::Every stallion, mare, and foal ::Who says everyone can't really have it all? laugh Trivia * Category:Villain Songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with a evil reprise